


More Than Three

by three_miles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_miles/pseuds/three_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little pervy drabble about fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Three

“You’re all squirmy, babe,” Louis whispers. “You love my fingers in your arse, don’t you?”  
  
“God, Lou,” Harry whines, arching his back and rocking into Louis’ hand. “So much, love it so much.”  
  
“Think you’re ready for more?” Louis has been kneeling at Harry’s side, but he lowers himself slowly so he can kiss Harry’s neck and press his own erection into his side.  
  
“Want to come like this.” Harry is breathless, flushed, but unashamed. “You never let me finish with your fingers inside me.”  
  
“God, such a slut for it.” Louis grins as he flexes his wrist and twists the three fingers inside Harry’s tight ass. Harry moans, long and low, and Louis orders him to touch himself.  
  
Harry never argues with Louis when he’s this far gone. He grips his cock hard and twists his palm over the head in short strokes--normally he needs to work up to that particular maneuver, but Louis has been fingering him for so long that he’s already on the edge.  
  
“I like this,” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips and lingering there, his lips brushing Harry’s skin as he talks. “I wonder if I can fuck you harder this way. Make you sore tomorrow. Wonder if you can take more than three, Haz... bet you can take my whole hand...”  
  
Harry whimpers as he comes, spilling over his own hand and pulsing tight around Louis’ fingers. Louis works him through it, doesn’t let up until Harry pushes him away.  
  
“Fuck, you have a filthy mouth.” Harry’s panting, shaking, and laughing at the same time. He wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and pulls him close. “C’mere.”  
  
Louis knows Harry is shattered, but Louis’ cock is so hard he could hammer nails with it. “You love my filthy mouth,” he says, rutting against Harry’s hip.  
  
“Might take you up on all that sometime,” Harry says, nipping at Louis’ jaw. “Let you try.”  
  
“Yeah?” Louis gives up trying to get enough friction this way and reaches down to stroke himself.  
  
“Come on me,” Harry says, his voice sleepy and hoarse. He lightly scratches the back of Louis’ neck, pulls him close for a kiss, and murmurs sweet, vaguely filthy things until Louis comes with a groan. “Good, yeah, Lou. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.” Louis falls to the bed and cuddles into Harry’s side. “Love you more every time I find out some new kinky thing you’re into.”  
  
“Think that was your kinky thing,” Harry argues, nudging Louis with his elbow.  
  
“We’ll see,” Louis teases.


End file.
